Full Circle
by daughterofathena2
Summary: The story has come full circle, but a circle never ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Circle ch1**

 **This picks up right where Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life left off. I loved the ending and what it meant, but my brain wouldn't stop until I wrote this. Thanks for clicking and I hope you enjoy it!**

"I'm pregnant" admitted Rory.

Lorelei didn't respond immediately.

"I found out for sure a few days ago. It's Logan's. I don't know how I'm going to tell him," said Rory.

"You're pregnant," said Lorelei.

"Yes."

"And it's Logan's"

"Yes."

"Logan is engaged."

"Yes. To a French woman."

"What are you going to do?" asked Lorelei finally.

"Find a place to live, no more couch surfing for me. I'll find a job and I'll raise my child," said Rory.

"What about Logan?"

"He's engaged, I'll tell him of course but I'll make it clear that I intend to raise the baby on my own and he can be as involved as he wants to be," said Rory.

"When are you going to tell him? You can't do this over the phone Rory."

"I know that, I'll fly to London soon and tell him in person," said Rory.

"Ok. How do you think he's going to take it?" asked Lorelei.

"I honestly don't know that. But I know what I want, and I want to raise this child and I don't want Logan. What we've had over the past year has been great. What happened in London stayed in London, and that's how it will always be. After this last trip I am never going to London again. If he wants to see our kid he can come here," said Rory.

"Rory, Hon, I know you like plans and lists but don't go and plan everything without him. You need to talk to him, soon," said Lorelei.

"I know, I will," said Rory.

"And, as far as living space goes, you know you can stay at home for as long as you want or you can stay in the shed at the inn. It hasn't been touched, no one's been there since we moved out so it will be a little dusty but hey," offered Lorelei

Hours later, Rory was walking around Stars Hollow one last time before she would leave for London. She had called Logan to say that she needed to talk to him, something that couldn't be said over the phone and that it couldn't wait. He was confused but sent her a plane ticket ten minutes later.

"Rory, hey!" It was Jess, coming running up behind her.

"Jess, hey," said Rory, stopping to let him catch up.

"Hey, so I read the first three chapters of your book." He said.

"You did! What did you think?" asked Rory, grabbing onto his arm and tugging.

"I think it's great. I mean c'mon Ror you know you can write, you don't get paid to write if you can't write. You have to finish it." Said Jess.

"You sound sincere, you never sound sincere."

"I know, I hate it. But seriously Rory your book has some real potential. You and your mom have lived a remarkable life, the life people usually only read about in books. This book will do great, and you'll be back on your feet in no time." Jess insisted.

"Ok Dodger." Said Rory.

"Dodger, huh? You haven't called me that in a while."

"There hasn't been an occasion to."

"Then let's make an occasion. Let me take you out to dinner tonight, to celebrate you finding your way."

"Jess, I…"

"C'mon Rory, it is high time we really had a chance to catch up not just fleeting moments here and there."

"Jess, I'm pregnant," said Rory.

Jess stopped walking, he just stood there, staring at her.

"Oh," he finally said.

"Yeah, I found out a few days ago," said Rory.

"Huh."

"Oh no, we're back to monosyllables. And you'd come so far!" joked Rory, trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone," said Jess.

"I'm not, we ended things," said Rory.

"Because you're pregnant?!" asked Jess, getting mad.

"No, no, he doesn't know I'm pregnant. We just have two very different lives," said Rory.

"Well who is he, do I know him?"

"Do you remember Logan, the guy who I went to school with you was such an ass to you at Yale? It's him," said Rory.

"Huh."

"And he's engaged, to a French girl."

"Jeez."

"I'm going to go tell him tomorrow, and then I'll probably never see him again," said Rory.

"Why?"

"Why am I telling him or why wouldn't I ever see him again?"

"Why did you date him if you knew he was engaged? Or did you not know?"

"No, I knew. We were having an affair. He was cheating on his fiancé and I was cheating on Pete."

"I thought it was Paul?" asked Jess

"Right, Paul. Anyway Paul broke up with me a month ago but I haven't seen him in a few months so that's how I know he's not the father. I felt so bad I was just stringing him along for like two years, completely forgetting he existed ninety percent of the time. And Logan, it's like I can't get him out of my head. He's the guy I keep going back to even after everything he's done to me and everything I've done to him. He's not a good guy I know he's not, sure he's sweet and he's charming but he cheats and he throws money around like it's nothing. And yet I keep going back. It's like he's my safe place, as I lost everything else; my job, my apartment; he was the one thing I could control. I could control the arrangement of what happened in London stayed in London. And now-"

Rory was rambling, a clear sign that she was stressed. There were tears in her eyes, some even falling down her cheeks.

"Rory, stop and take a breath. Do you love him?" asked Jess.

There was a long pause, as Rory considered the question.

"No. But every time I push him away he just comes right back. I broke up with him over the phone a few months ago and so he grabbed some friends and came here and we all had an amazing time and then I slept with him again! It's such a mess. I finally fixed my life a few years ago and now it feels like it's breaking again."

"So let's fix it, let me help you fix it. When do you go see this guy?" said Jess.

"I leave for my flight tomorrow at eleven," said Rory.

"Ok, so let's make a plan. I've got your back Rory, I always have."

"I know. But I don't know how it will work, he's going to insist on so much" said Rory.

"We won't know for sure until you meet with him, but this guy is poison Rory. Get rid of him Ror, if not for your sake then for your kid's. I know I only met the guy once but something tells me he won't be that great of a father beyond occasional extravagant gifts."

"I'll give him the benefit of the doubt until I know otherwise." Said Rory, checking her phone as it buzzed in her hand.

"It's a message from the airport, my plane got cancelled," said Rory.

"Good, we have time to make a plan. I'm taking you to dinner," said Jess.

"But…" protested Rory.

"No buts. I need to eat, you need to eat. You need to figure out what you're going to do about Logan, what _exactly_ you're going to say to him and I intend to help," said Jess.

"You know I meant to do this on my own, like my mom did with me," insisted Rory.

"Lorelei had Luke. You have me, for whatever you need," said Jess.

"So, dinner?" asked Rory, Jess smiled.

"Dinner."

 **Thanks so much for reading, I would love to continue this, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry. I had started to write this chapter but then I went on winter break and left the chapter at school (I had written it in my school notebook) and then when I got back to school over a month later I had forgotten about the chapter and recycled the notebook. So I'm sorry for the delay, I hope you guys are still somewhat interested in this story!**

 **Also 77 followers?! After one chapter?! I still don't understand how that happened. Thank you so much!**

 **Also thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed this story!**

"Do you want me to come with you when you tell him?" asked Jess.

"No, I this is something I have to do on my own, thank you though," said Rory.

"Fair enough. What do you want to eat? Pizza? Burgers? Or do you want to brave the Indian food at Al's Pancake World?" asked Jess.

"Luke's good with you?" asked Rory.

"Perfect," said Jess.

"Great, I'm starving," said Rory.

"You wouldn't be a Gilmore Girl if you weren't. And now you're eating for two!" said Jess.

"I'm eating for me and a peanut sized embryo, not really two people, not yet anyway," said Rory.

"Regardless, you need to eat and eat right," said Jess.

"When have I ever skipped a meal?" asked Rory.

"When's the last time you had a vegetable that wasn't covered in cheese?" asked Jess.

"Touché," said Rory.

They got to Luke's and sat down, the place was pretty empty for a Saturday afternoon.

"Hey guys what can I get ya?" asked Luke.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, chili cheese fries, and a coke please," said Rory.

"Burger and fries," said Jess.

"Coming right up," said Luke.

Their food arrived a few minutes later.

"There you go, enjoy, it's on the house. Rory can I ask one question?" asked Luke.

"Sure, shoot," said Rory.

"Your mom told me about your…situation. Do you need anything? Want me to punch someone for you?" asked Luke.

"That's ok, everything is under control. You definitely don't need to punch Logan," said Rory.

"Let me know if you change your mind," said Luke before leaving them alone.

"I think that's the first time he's ever offered to punch someone for me," said Rory.

"He's just trying to look out for you, he always has," said Jess.

"Yeah," said Rory.

"So, since your plane was cancelled, when are you going to see Logan?" asked Jess.

"As soon as I can get another flight out, you reminded me I should probably tell Logan that my plane got cancelled," said Rory, pulling out her phone and sending a quick text to Logan. Her phone buzzed a moment later.

"What did he say?" asked Jess.

"He's gonna figure out what happened and get me another ticket," said Rory.

"Ok, and after you talk to him?"

"Get a job, a real job, find somewhere to live and raise this child," said Rory.

"Without Logan?" asked Jess.

"Logan can be as involved as he wants to be but since he lives in London I doubt this kid will be seeing much of him," said Rory.

"What if he says he wants to move back here, and help you raise the kid?"

"Ultimately it's his choice but I would prefer it if he stayed in London where his job is," said Rory.

"No," said Jess.

"No?"

"You can't give him any leeway, if you say maybe instead of a definite 'no' then he is going to roll right over you," said Jess.

"Ok, but I can't keep him away from his kid either," said Rory.

"What did Lorelei do about Christopher?"

"He asked her to marry him but she said no and she moved here, he stayed in Hartford and then went to University for a year or two, I think," said Rory.

"Ok, so you tell him the same," said Jess.

"He won't propose to me, I told you he's already engaged to someone else!" said Rory.

"I know that, but tell him to stay in London where his job is. Don't let him move back here just for the kid. I know I only met the guy a few times but something tells me if he gives up his whole life in London for this kid he'll regret it," said Jess.

"You're right, of course you're right. Maybe after a year or two I can start taking her to London for Christmas or something, or Logan could come here," said Rory.

"Alright, now that's covered. You need a definite plan for what you're going to do. Where are you going to live? Where are you going to get a job?" asked Jess.

"I'm going to live in the old potting shed by the inn where my mom and I first lived when I was a little girl until I can save up enough money for my own place. I am going to finish writing my book and see if I can get it published, until then I will find freelance work for various newspapers. I still have some contacts from my presidential tour days that I haven't tried yet," said Rory.

"Try before you see him, that way you have a definite answer. What if the contacts don't work out?" asked Jess.

"I'll work at the inn until I can find a writing job. I do know that I want to stay in Stars Hollow though, I want my kid to grow up like I did, I had such an amazing childhood here," said Rory.

"Alright, anything else we need to cover?" asked Jess.

"I think that's everything. I should get going, thanks for this Jess. I really needed to talk to someone about this, I didn't realize just how much," said Rory.

"Anytime Ror, I mean that. If you ever need anything just give me a call and I'll be there," said Jess.

"I know," Rory smiled and left the diner.

That night Rory fell into a restless sleep, she tossed and turned all night before finally giving up and walking to the kitchen to find none other than Logan Huntzberger sitting at the table on his laptop.

"Hey Rory," he said.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was coming to see you?" asked Rory.

"I couldn't get you a flight out and you said it was urgent so I flew here. So what's up," said Logan/

"I'm pregnant, it's yours," answered Rory.

Logan looked up from his laptop in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

So Rory told him the story and her plan, he listened through the whole thing and nodded along.

"Logan I don't want you to break off your engagement or move back here, I want to do this on my own I just thought you had a right to know," said Rory.

"Right, my flight is in an hour so I have to go. I'll call you once I've processed and we'll talk about the logistics," said Logan.

"Are you sure you can't stay? I think we should do this face to face," said Rory.

"No, you made your side and your feelings clear and I respect them. I won't get in the way or move here and I'm definitely not breaking it off with my fiancé. What I meant is I'll call you and we can talk about how much money I'll send you a month or week or whatever," said Logan.

"I'll clear that up right now, I don't want or need your money," said Rory.

"Rory…"

"No. I did not tell you this to get your money, I don't want a penny from you, end of discussion," said Rory.

"Fine, but if you change your mind let me know, I'd better go. Call me with any updates," said Logan, he kissed Rory's cheek and left. Rory breathed a sigh of relief and sat down.

 **I'll try and update soon but I make no promises. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
